Broken Hearted
by Kai Kurosaki
Summary: Karin and Kai leave for a different country just as Toshiro, Jushiro, and a team come to Karakura Town


Disclaimer I own nothing

Sorry about the long wait for an update I've been busy. Anyways here is a new story.

Broken Hearted

Karin Kurosaki age 16 goes to Karakura High School. She is a junior, her best friend Kai and her two brothers all go to the same school. Karin let her hair grow out to her shoulders. She is 5 Ft 7 and she plays soccer.

Kai is 17 and has dirty blonde hair. She has two twin brothers, Law and Zoro. Kai is 5 Ft 9 and she plays baseball. She has blue eyes.

Law is the oldest of the three; he has black hair with grey eyes, and is 6 Ft 3. He is in football.

Kai and Karin applied for a school called Hollywood arts in North America. Kai applied for singing, music, and dance. Karin applied for singing, dance, and guitar.

Kai and Karin just got back from dance practice and are walking through the front door.

"My darling daughters are home." Isshin yelled trying to attack Karin. Karin kicked him across the room.

"Karin there is mail for you and Kai on the kitchen counter." Yuzu yelled from the stove where she was stirring tonight's dinner.

"Thanks Yuz." Karin replied picking up her and Kai's mail.

"These are from Hollywood Arts." Karin said looking down at the letters. "Here is yours and this is mine."

Karin opened the letter and read:

Dear Karin Kurosaki we are happy to tell you that you are invited to come to Hollywood Arts in tell your graduation. Your plane departs at 6 PM on August 12Th. (we rotate classes not teachers).

Your class schedule is:

1st bell Math Mrs. Jane

2nd bell Science Mr. Frank

3rd bell History of Art Mrs. Kane

*Lunch Break*

4th bell Gym Mrs. Brown

5th bell Dance Mrs. Castile

6th bell Vocals Mrs. Bones

7th bell Language Arts Mr. Jones

Sincerely,

Your future Head Master, Mr. Thomas

Kai's letter says

Dear Ciara we are happy to tell you that you are invited to come to Hollywood Arts in tell your graduation. Your plane departs at 6 PM on August 12Th. (we rotate classes not teachers).

Your class schedule is:

1st bell Math Mrs. Jane

2nd bell Science Mr. Frank

3rd bell History of Art Mrs. Kane

*Lunch Break*

4th bell Gym Mrs. Brown

5th bell Dance Mrs. Castile

6th bell Vocals Mrs. Bones

7th bell Band Mr. Jay

Sincerely,

Your future Head Master, Mr. Thomas

"Huh it looks like we have the same schedule except for 7th period. That's pretty cool." Kai said looking down at her letter."

"Yep, we better start packing we leave in 2 days." Karin replied walking up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah. Don't pack too much we are going school shopping as soon as we get settled at my mom's house." Kai replied following Karin upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

With Karin

Karin's room has a full size bed with red and black comforter. She has soccer balls everywhere. She also has a black desk with an hp laptop on it. She has a black dresser with multi color paint splatters on it.

Karin packed a few books, her red iPod, her laptop, and her red smart phone with a soccer charm hanging from it, a few shirts, a few pairs of pants, and her favorite pajama pants.

* * *

With Kai

Kai's room is covered in posters of her favorite bands Superchick, Linkin Park, All-American Rejects, Paramore, and Simple Plan. She has a full sized bed with a blue comforter, with lighting shaped pillows. She has a black metal desk with an hp laptop on it, and a black dresser.

Kai packed her laptop, her smart phone that has a blue case and a wolf charm on it, a few pairs of clothes, and her lighting pillow.

* * *

Two days later

"Hey Yuz we need you to drive us to the airport tonight, kay?" Karin asked Yuzu.

"Sure, what time do you need me to take you to the airport?" Yuzu asked.

"About 4:30."Karin replied.

"Oh yeah Karin bring a throw blanket and a pillow in your carry on." Kai said walking into the living room.

"Why?" Karin asked.

"Cause we are going on a long trip and we probably don't have any sheets at the old house." Kai replied.

"Okay see ya in a few hours."Karin said walking back up the stairs to grab a blanket and a pillow.

* * *

4:30 PM

"Kai, Karin are you two ready to go to the airport?" Yuzu asked knocking on their doors.

"Yeah lets go." Kai replied as Karin walked out of her room.

"Kay let hurry up and get there." Yuzu said grabbing the car keys.

"Karin do you have everything you need for the first few days at my mom's old house?" Kai asked throwing her carry on over her shoulder and grabbing her suit case.

"Yeah do you?" Karin asked back.

"Yes, come on we need to get our luggage in the car."

"Ok"

Kai and Karin walked out the door and to the car to throw their suit cases in the back.

"Shot gun." Karin and Kai yelled at the same time.

"I get to ride up front." they yelled at the same time.

"No, I do."

"How about no one rides in the front and you guys ride in the back seat." Yuzu said settling the argument.

"Okay." Kai and Karin said getting in the backseat to go to the airport.

* * *

At the Airport

"Bye Bye Karin you better call me every day or at least text me." Yuzu said tears in her eyes as she hugged Karin.

"You to Kai. Your like a second sister to me and I'm going to miss you." Yuzu said hugging her as well.

"Will do Yuzu and I see you guys as a sister too." Kai said hugging her back.

"Good bye Yuzu text you when we get there." Karin said walking into the plane.


End file.
